Saving Felicity (Fem America author's POV)
by DreamCatcher134
Summary: A secret organization has been terrorizing countries; attacking, killing and corrupting thousands of people. Their main target is the most powerful person in America, Felicity Cambelle. She is the key to everything. her being resembles hope, faith and heroism. With her demise, no one can stop them from making the "New World". Can the others protect her or will they lose their hero?
1. Elicit Memories

**A/N: Hello there everybody, it's DreamCatcher134, but y'all can call me DC. This is the first fanfic that i'll post on this account. I'm a Hetalia fan, but I am not quite familiar with the fandom's AU names. Please forgive me if anyone is OOC. I have many more fics that I've written, but they're all from last year and others... I just didn't finish and completely forgot about *world's smallest violin plays*. I'm gonna stop and let you start reading "Saving Felicity". Enjoy!**

Elicit Memories

Her name was known all over the world. It was feared, hated and loved by many. She was intelligent, strong and caring of her fellow companions. Felicity Campbell was what she went by. To Arthur Kirkland, she was still Amelia Kirkland-Jones. Every time he heard someone call her 'Felicity', he'd cringe. He hated that name with a burning passion. The Felicity that stood there now, killed his beloved Amelia. She took her laugh, her smile and her appearance. Just looking at her brought up elicit memories from the past. He lost his best friend to the woman who now looked exactly like her.

"So, let's get down to business." The blonde stood in a heroic pose. She had a serious look on her face that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "We need to deal with the task at hand. Innocent lives are being risked from the recent attacks on our countries. We need to help the innocent get to safety and prevent anyone from our countries join the bad guys." She paced back and forth, biting her fingernails. The German man rubbed his temples and sighed. "Yes Felicity, we understand that, but we can't just let people into the country. We don't even know who is apart of the organization. We'd be letting thousands of people in that could be potential threats." He paused. Felicity clenched her fist in anger. She really wanted to put an end to this organization. "The only way we could be able to get the many innocent out, is if they go through an extremely thorough search. Germany is already at risk of being attacked. Even with the search, people could slip right through our fingers." Ludwig added.

Arthur looked at the young woman. She was filled with anger and fear. She wanted to protect everyone. A responsibility that she felt obligated to. "We don't have anymore time to discuss this, Felicity. We'll have to continue this at our next meeting." Honda put his hand on Felicity's shoulder as he walked by. Everyone walked out with nothing resolved. Felicity stood there with her head facing the board and gritted her teeth. Arthur looked a the blonde girl and sighed. He hated seeing her like this. He knew Amelia- no, Felicity felt that it was her fault that other countries were getting attacked. "Oi, don't beat yourself up over this.-"

"Don't say that, Arthur. You damn well know why I can't let Ludwig and Feliciano handle this on their own." Arthur was surprised at Felicity's outburst. He knew she was stressed out. The Britt wanted to help her, but he knew she'd just refuse. He sighed and started heading for the door. As he started walking, he felt a slight tug in his shirt.

"Arthur... I know we've had our differences and we've been out of each other's hair for a while... I'm sorry, but I need your help." Arthur was very lurid to see Felicity in such a state. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. Knowing her, she wouldn't allow herself to shed a single one. Especially in front of him. In that moment, Felicity knew she looked helpless. After the first attack against her, she told herself that she'd stop this group from hurting other countries, and she was doing horribly. The blonde was even more shocked to hear that some people from the country joined up with the organization. "Arthur, I'm not asking you to help me. I have my hands tied and I can't save the world by myself. I'm not much of a hero am I?" She tightened her grip on his shirt. Arthur smiled a bit. She still stuck to that spiel. He turned around and faced her. He lifted up her chin with his hand, where their eyes met. "I'll help you. Just don't cry okay? You shouldn't have to take on the enemy alone." He gave her a warm smile.

He remembered when Amelia was little, she was afraid of ghosts and the monster that was underneath her bed. She'd sleep in his room, on the left side of the bed and snuggle up to him. After they parted, she became strong, independent and one of the most powerful people in the world. Now, now he saw her in her most weak state. She looked like she was almost ready to admit defeat, just like when she was afraid of the monsters that lived under her bed.

Felicity had tears welling up in her eyes, but fought them. She returned the smile and gently grabbed Arthur's hand. "Thank you." The Brit was a little surprised to hear that. Anytime he did anything for her it was; ' _Yeah, yeah, thanks British dude'_ , but this was an actual real 'thank you' he got from her. "You don't have to looked so surprised Artie." She giggled. He snapped out of his daze and a faint tone of pink appeared on his cheeks. Why was he getting so flustered? Was it because she called him 'Artie'? Just thinking about it, Felicity had a tint of pink on her cheeks as well. She realized that she called him by his nickname she gave him when she was younger. "I gotta go, I have to meet with the prez. I'll see you around." She cleared her throat and let go of his hand. Felicity straightened out her jacket and headed out the door. Arthur stayed behind and looked at his hand. Her touch lingered on his hand. For some odd reason, he didn't want her to let go. It was as if he longed to feel her touch and once he got a hold of her, he didn't want her to let go. It was a very odd feeling for him, since he did despise her after their falling out. Arthur felt very conflicted with his feelings and got a headache trying to figure out why he felt this way; and how he felt about Felicity.

 _ **~ Somewhere over the rainbow where Felicity walks ~**_

Felicity was walking from the Country Representative Meeting to the rendezvous point, where she was going to meet the President. She still had a tint of pink on her face from earlier. ' _Artie? Really Felicity? You just had to call him by his nickname that you gave him years ago..'_ She thought to herself. The blonde let out a long sigh and bit her lip, then got angry at herself. She showed a sign of weakness, something that she vowed to never show in front of anyone besides herself; And of all the people it had to be shown to her long rival Arthur Kirkland.

They had a frenemy relationship with each other, that mostly consisted of teasing and trying to embarrass the crap outta each other. I guess you could say that they weren't rivals, but they were mad at each other for a very long time. She remembered why she was angry at Arthur. Felicity remembered the days she and her brother Alfred spent living with Arthur.

 **~ Mini summarized flash back ~**

The boys were about the same age, while she was a few years younger. Arthur and Alfred argued over what was right for the country while in a representative meeting, which turned out in disaster. After that, she'd see Alfred sneak out of the house night after night. He promised her that one day she'd be able to go with him and stuck to it. A few years later, when she was fourteen, Alfred decided she was ready. He took her to an abandoned building, where a huge group of villagers were gathered. They were going to rebel against the king and declare independence. Amelia was on her brother's side when it came to politics and the rights of the citizens, which made it hard for Arthur to gain the title of representative.

Many more years later, they were at war. The numbers were great, but small against the British army. Amelia was lost in the smoke screen, when she caught a sight of Alfred and Arthur. They were badly wounded and filled with rage. For the first time, she was actually scared of both her brother and Arthur. The two men were at each other's throats and weren't about to give up. Both aiming guns at each other's heads. Felicity dropped both her guns and ran between them. She had a deadly look in her eyes, which made both boys nervous. " _What are you doing Amelia? Get out of the way!"_ Alfred yelled at her, but she didn't move. She was afraid to move. Even though she wanted the freedom of her fellow Patriots, she didn't want someone she held dear die. " _Amelia I don't want to hurt you, love... please... move out of the way!"_ Arthur tightened his grip on the gun, with tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt the girl he grew up with, the little girl that slept in his bed because she had a nightmare or was afraid of the monsters underneath her bed. She looked at him with sadness. Her mouth creased into a half smile as tears welled up in her eyes. " _I'm sorry"_ She said as she started walking towards Arthur. All of a sudden there was a loud bang. Amelia felt something wet on her clothes. Her stomach and looked down to see blood oozing out of her. She looked at Arthur, then to Alfred before collapsing to the ground. The last thing she saw was Alfred running up to her as he fired his gun towards Arthur's direction.

After that, she woke up in a hospital and in excruciating pain. She groaned, waking Alfred up. He jolted up and went to her side. She petted her brother's head as he cried into her lap. He looked up at her and squeezed her hand. " _Al, what happened? all I remember was feeling cold and I passed out."_ She said adjusting herself. Al cleared his throat and began to speak. " _Arthur shot you… the doctor said he had to remove your uterus… why didn't you move?"_ He began to sob. She grew angry and clenched her fist. " _I didn't move because I didn't want to see the two people I grew up with die right in front of me. I… can't believe Artie shot me."_ she began to cry. " _Please tell me we won."_ She asked while wiping her tears away. Al nodded and Felicity sighed in relief.

After that, Amelia had changed her name to Felicity. She and Arthur hadn't been on good terms for about ten years. They did work together throughout those ten years, but they made sure that Arthur didn't get close to Felicity. She wasn't afraid of Arthur, she was afraid of what she might do to him when they come face to face.

 **~ There's no time like the present! ~**

Now she didn't care how close he got to her. She didn't dwell on the past and didn't hold a grudge on him. Felicity was happy she was talking to Arthur again and they talked about what happened. Arthur explained that it was an accident and that he didn't want to hurt her. She forgave him and moved on.

She was just about to enter the rendezvous point when she grabbed and blindfolded from behind. Felicity struggled to break free from her captor's grasp. She felt another pair of hands grab her legs. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. The two captor's started moving and she heard a car door open. Her blindfold had fallen off and she caught Arthur out of the corner of her eye. " _Arthur!"_ She yelled while being thrown into a van.


	2. Kidnapped

After Felicity left, Arthur stayed in the conference room for a while. He couldn't help but smile when her voice ran through his head. He didn't realize how much he missed her, how much he missed talking to her. The Brit started out the conference room and down the bright hallway. As he left the building, Arthur caught a glimpse of Felicity. It was pretty unusual for her to walk to a meeting; someone usually picked her up if the president needed her. He wanted to catch up with her and walk along side her, but decided that it was best to keep his distance.

He kept thinking about Felicity. Yes they had their quarrels, but they healed. ' _Why am I thinking about this now?' He thought,_ ' _We both have bigger things to worry about'_ He felt heat rising to his cheeks. Today of all days, he had to feel like this. Though, he had felt that way towards her before. He was about to turn a corner, when he heard someone shout his name. He Immediately recognized the voice and turned around to see Felicity being thrown into a van. The two men looked in Arthur's direction, pulling out their guns and firing at him. The blond quickly took cover behind a cement wall and pulled out his phone. He quickly looked back t where the van was, only to see that they had driven off. Arthur held the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to pick up. _"It's Arthur, we have a problem... Felicity has been kidnapped."_

* * *

~In the mysterious van where Felicity was thrown~

Felicity was on the cold floor of the van. Her mouth had been covered with duck tape., her hands and feet were zip tied. Her vision was blurry, mainly because she hit her head on something when her captors threw her in the vehicle. The blonde struggled to lift herself up, but managed to do so. The first thing she did was look for something that would cut through the plastic that was tightly wrapped around her wrists. She noticed a rusty tool box behind the passenger's seat. _'Damn it!'_ She cursed in her head. Felicity maneuvered her arms underneath her legs, placing them in front of her. She quietly scooted up to the back of the passenger's seat and carefully opened the tool box. It was filled with screws, nails, wrenches and thankfully a small piece of scrap metal. She grabbed the metal and closed the tool box, the quietly moved back to her place in the corner where a stack of boxes were. As she cut through the plastic around her ankles, she devised a plan. _'If I cut through this before we stop, I could knock them out and make an escape.'_ She thought, _'but if they bring me to unfamiliar territory, my chances of escape are slim... I could jump out while we're moving, if I get both my hands and feet free in time. The only problem would be running. I could possibly find somewhere for shelter, but I don't know how long I've been out for so for all I know, I could be in the middle of nowhere.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears the plastic make a small snapping noise, freeing her ankles.

After a few moments, she made her escape plan and stuck to it. It was a risk, but at least she'd get a chance of escape. Felicity carefully stood up and made her way to the back door. She twisted her hand in a way that matched the handle and pushed the door open with her body, causing the door to whip open. She fell hard onto the sturdy ground and rolled onto her knees. Without hesitation, she stood up and started sprinting in the other direction. Her captors quickly realized that she had escaped and went after her. They spotted her running in the field, where a small barn resided in the distance.

Felicity looked like she was ready to pass out, and was. When she hit the ground, she landed right on one of her hips, causing her to have a slight limp. The pain grew with every step and all she wanted to do was lay on the ground, and laugh at herself for being so easily captured; but she couldn't, she had to keep running or else she'd be in more trouble than she already was. The sound of the vehicle grew louder by the second, making Felicity nervous and pushed her to run even faster. It wasn't long before they cut her off. If only she hadn't injured herself when she jumped out of the van, she would have made it to the barn that was only a little ways away. The two men got out of the car, one with a knife in his hand and the other with ropes in his arms. Felicity knew there wasn't any way of escaping, so she ran towards them, prepared to fight for her freedom. _'No more running.. If you want your freedom, you'll have to fight for it.'_ She said in her head, as she met up with the first man. He immediately swung his knife at her, aiming for her ducked and prepared for his next attack. The taller male swung down, giving her the opportunity to put her hands in front of him and slicing the plastic off of her writs. _"Thanks for the help, big guy. My wrists feel much better now."_ She mocked him and went in for a punch. The man growled and started swinging at her faster, causing him to leave an opening for Felicity. She immediately went in for the kill and swept his legs from right under, causing him to lose his grip on the knife and fall hard on the ground. As she grabbed the knife, the man tried to get up. She quickly grabbed him form behind and held the knife to his throat. The other man tried to make a move, but stopped once he saw the blood lust in Felicity's eyes.

 _"Who do you work for?"_ She said through her teeth. The taller man didn't reply. Felicity applied pressure to the man's neck, making a small puncture wound. _"We were hired by this organization!"_ The other man replied quickly. He seemed concerned for the other man's safety. _"Why was I their main target?"_ The shorter man shook his head. He started walking towards her, startling the blond. _"Please don't hurt him... They said they'd kill him if we didn't give you to them."_ Felicity let go of the man and backed away from him. She went to the other and held her hands in front of him.

" _I'll go with you."_ She said. The slender man looked at her in confusion. _"What? Why would you do that?"_ He asked, pushing her hands down. _"If I were in your position, I'd do anything to ensure the safety of the one I love."_ She smiled. Felicity put her hand on the man's shoulder and looked at him. _"Would you mind telling me your names? And what they did to him."_ She pointed to the man passed out in the ground. The man hugged her and wiped his face. _"I'm Alex and that man laying on the ground is my husband, Leo. We were walking home when a van pulled up and shot us with something. The next thing I knew, we were tied up in a warehouse and someone came up to me saying that I was to look for you and bring you to them. When I saw Leo, he had a scar on his neck. When I asked what they did to him, they said that it was a programming chip that allows them to give him specific orders... They promised that they'd take it out after we completed out mission."_ Alex took a deep breath and smiled. Felicity was happy she had the opportunity to help them. It made her feel like she was her old self again, the hero she was suppose to be. She went over to Leo and picked him up by the arm. _"Well, let's get going. I have a date with this mysterious organization and I've been itching to met them."_ She said with a smile. Alex helped her get Leo in the car and she got back in the van, with her arms and legs bound together again but with ropes. Her mouth was re-duck taped and they drove off.


End file.
